Loco
Perfil thumb|250px|Loco * Nombre: '로꼬 / Loco * '''Nombre real: '권혁우 / Kwon Hyuk Woo * '''Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur * '''Estatura: 175cm * Peso: '''70kg * '''Profesión: '''Rapero * '''Tipo de sangre: '''A * '''Signo zodiacal: Capricornio * Agencia: AOMG Biografía 'Inicios' Loco solía tener un tartamudeo cuando era más joven, durante su época de secundaria y preparatoria, lo que resultaba totalmente pésimo. No podía mantener una conversación con las personas y menos si se trataba de chicas. En ello, el hip hop llegó a su persona, pensaba que se trataba de un movimiento fresco, así como los raperos, quienes podían simplemente decir lo que deseaban. Esto lo inspiró, así como el grupo CB Mass y Kanye West, a quienes escuchaba en la escuela junto a sus compañeros. Él y sus amigos decidieron que también querían componer y de hecho, formaron un grupo llamado "Satgotbong" (Que es por ello que su instagram es "Satgotloco") este era el nombre del sauna que se ubicaba en su vecindario. Todos ellos tenían la idea de que si iban a hacer shows como cualquier otro rapero, sería aburrido, por lo que todos decidieron vestir con esa particular ropa que usaban en los saunas mientras hacían su presentación. 'Show Me The Money' Saltó a la fama cuando ganó la primera temporada de Show Me The Money con su imponente estilo de rap, más tarde fue teniendo éxito en su carrera como solista y participando en colaboraciones. Después, colaboró con Hyo Min en su debut como solista con la canción "Nice Body" y así poco a poco se dió a conocer en el mundo artístico. Programas de TV * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (2017) * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (2016) * My Little Television (2016) * Happy Together (2016) * SNL Korea 7 (2016) * K-Pop Planet (2016) * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (2015) * Show Me The Money 4 (2015) * 4 Things Show (2014) * Immortal Songs 2 (2014) * Show Me The Money (2012) Temas para Dramas * Say YES (junto a Punch) tema para Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (2016) *''Spring Is Gone By Chance''' (junto a Yu Ju (GFRIEND))'' tema para The Girl Who Can See Smells (2015) *''This Song'' (junto a Mamamoo) tema para She's So Lovable (2014) *''This Virus (junto a Havy T)'' tema para The Virus (2013) Discografia Álbum' '''Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' Premios *'2015 MelOn Music Awards:' Best OST "Spring Is Gone By Chance" Colaboraciones * M.TySON - Wa Gwan (2012) * ELO - Blur (2013) * MC Sniper - That Girl (Feat. Crybaby & LOCO) (2013) * Jay Park - NaNa (Feat. LOCO and AOMG) (2014) * Hyo Min - Nice Body (2014) * Gummy - Lying (2014) * Crucial Star - Same Boy (2014) * VASCOXLOCOXSKULL - Catch Music if you can (2015) * Gray - Just Do It (2015) * Jay Park - My Last (Feat. Loco & Gray) (2015) * Konsoul, Holyday - 암전 (Feat. D.meanor) (2015) * Untouchable - 그냥 가 (2015) * Shin Ji Soo - Listen (2015) * Eric Nam - Can't Help Myself (2016) * Jay Park - All I Wanna Do (Feat. Loco & Hoody) (2016) * Sam Kim, Loco - Think About' Chu (2017) * D.O, Loco - Falling Down (2017) * Code Kunst - StrOngerrr (Feat. Loco & Mino) (2017) * DRL Live - Right Here Right Now (Feat. Loco & Jay Park) (2017) * Ja Mezz - Han River (Feat. Loco, Sik-K) (2017) * Jung Yong Hwa - That Girl (Feat. Loco) (2017) Vídeos Musicales * Hyo Min - Nice Body (2014) * Zico - Though Cookie (Cameo) (2014) * Jay Park - MOMMAE (Cameo) (2015) * DRL Live - Right Here Right Now (Feat. Loco & Jay Park) (2017) * Jung Yong Hwa - That Girl (Feat. Loco) (2017) Curiosidades * Ganó la primera temporada de Show Me The Money. * En la universidad iba a beber mucho antes de los espectáculos y por ello, la gente lo llamaba loco (crazy). Ese es el significado de su apodo. * Es parte del grupo VV:D, junto a Crush, ELO, Zion.T y Gray. * Loco perdió 8 kilogramos, porque al tomarse una foto con Jay Park y algunos otros entre bastidores durante un concierto de Jay, pensó que parecía un cerdo. Ello lo motivó a perder peso. * Loco, hizo la audición para unirse al grupo de BTS , pero lamentablemente no fue aceptado. * Tiene un gran parecido a Jiwon de Sechskies . * En Happy Together contó que Jay había pagado una deuda que tenía. Loco había firmado un contrato con una agencia recién formada después de ganar Show Me The Money, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no había nada que la agencia pudiera hacer por él. Con el fin de salir de la agencia, tuvo que pagar 200 millones de won (aproximadamente 179.000 $) por finalizar su contrato antes de tiempo. En ese punto, se reunió con Jay, quien le dijo que pagaría su si trabaja con él y de esta forma, Loco pasó a formar de AOMG. * En Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook, reveló que cuando era joven solía cantar en los karaokes la canción de Drunken Tiger, 5,000원, e incluso la cantó en el programa. * Loco ha colaborado en una campaña contra el tabaquismo. Enlaces * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram * Fan Cafe * Perfil Naver Galería 125838.jpg Tumblr inline n2p1eyu4vs1rcuxz9.jpg tumblr_mli7ascCTr1qhf6rco1_1280.jpg image5.jpg Videografía MV Loco(로꼬) Thinking about you(자꾸 생각나) (feat. JAY PARK(박재범))|Thinking about you (Feat. Jay Park) LOCO - Hold Me Tight (Feat. Crush)|Hold Me Tight (Feat. Crush) MV Loco(로꼬) High(높아) (Feat. Konsoul)|High (Feat. Konsoul) -MV- Loco - Respect (Feat. Gray & Dj Pumpkin)|Respect (Feat. Gray & Dj Pumkin) Loco, GRAY(그레이) - GOOD (Feat. ELO)-0|Loco x Gray - GOOD (Feat. ELO) Loco - Still|Still Sam Kim & Loco - Think About' Chu|Think About' Chu (con Sam Kim) MV Loco(로꼬) MOVIE SHOOT (Feat. DPR LIVE)| MOVIE SHOOT (Feat. DPR LIVE) MV Loco(로꼬) Too Much(지나쳐) (Feat. DEAN)| Too Much (Feat. DEAN) MV Loco(로꼬) DA DA DA (Feat. Hoody)| DA DA DA (Feat. Hoody) MV Loco(로꼬) Rewind(다시 앞으로) (Feat. SUMIN)| Rewind (Feat. SUMIN) Categoría:AOMG Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:KDebut2012